What really happened
by sirpug1996
Summary: What really happened during Makoto and Haru's conversation? Spoilers for episode 11


What actually happened

**Good god episode 11 gave me so many feels. So many in fact, that I wrote this oneshot. **

The light turns off with a click and I hear the rustle of Makoto lying down in bed. I expect him to say something about the upcoming tournament, but he remains silent. I attempt to get into a comfortable position to fall asleep, but the sounds of the busy city around us keep me from falling asleep. I can tell Makoto is still awake, the pace of his breathing revealing his conscious state. I strongly suspected he knew I was awake, and my inkling was proven true when Makoto's voice calls out to me in a small whisper.

"Haru, are you asleep?" He whispers, still careful not to wake me up had I actually been sleeping.

"No" I reply, my voice slightly raspy in its quiet state. "I'm awake".

"Can't fall asleep, huh?" He asks with a quiet chuckle.

"Yeah."

"I hope we make it to the final tomorrow" Makoto says, seeming quietly enthusiastic.

"Yeah" I reply again, unsure of what to say. My brain seems to speak on its own then. "Makoto" I state, "I appreciate you being here for me. Thanks".

"H-Haru?" Makoto stutters, sitting bolt upright. Silence echoes through the room, and I think to myself, _You practically said it already Haru, you might as well just say how you feel._ Makoto had laid back down, and seemed to be surprised to hear me speak again.

"Makoto" I whisper, my voice quiet. "I love you". For a moment, Makoto is silent. I begin to think that my worst fear has been realized, that Makoto didn't return my feelings, when I hear small sobs coming from Makoto, that quickly escalate into uncontrollable sobbing. I turn around and I see Makoto with his face in his hands, tear stains already appearing on the pale orange surface of his shirt, staining the spots almost black. I whip the blankets off of myself, and get out of my bed to sit on the edge of Makoto's. By this point, he has slumped forward into a ball, shaking with the force of his crying. He was attempting to speak, but his language was unintelligible between his sobs. He sat up, and I gasped at his facial expression. Makoto's face was contorted with joy, his lips spread wide in a dazzling smile, and his eyes bright behind his tears. He takes several deep breaths, and commences to speak.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that, Haru" He chokes out, before crashing back into sobs. My thoughts begin to race with Makoto's words. _He __**wanted**__ me to say I love him? Does that mean he loves me back? _Makoto looks up again, moving his hand so it rested over mine.

"I love you too, Haru" He smiles. "I just didn't think you loved me back. I always thought that you wanted Rin".

"Rin?" I gasp my shock evident. I compose myself and continue to speak. "I always thought of Rin as only a friend. Never anything more. Its always been you that I've been in love with". I attempt to continue speaking, but my words are cut off by the sudden, but gentle press of Makoto's lips to mine. My eyes widen in shock, but they close instinctively as I feel a foreign, but indescribably blissful feeling course through my veins. Makoto's cheeks are still damp with tears, and I feel the moisture rub onto my own face. I feel Makoto's arms wrap around my neck, and I press my hands against his chest, deepening the kiss. Makoto's lips part, and I open mine in answer, pressing more firmly against his chest. I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for permission. In answer, I gently slip mine into his mouth, brushing against his. As we are beginning to explore each other's mouths, a sharp knock comes on the door. We rapidly pull apart, and a voice comes from the hallway.

"Haru-chan! Mako-chan!" I recognize the voice as Nagisa's. "Have you two seen Rei-chan? He went out and he isn't answering his phone". Makoto gets up and goes to the door, and I hear him answering Nagisa, saying that, no, we haven't seen Rei, but not to worry. He would turn up soon enough. Nagisa quickly leaves, cheerily saying goodnight. Makoto comes back to bed, slipping under the blankets next to me. I lay down next to him, and pull him to me, draping my arm across his hip and onto his chest. He scoots back and lays against me, sighing contentedly.

"I love you Makoto" I whisper into his ear.

"I love you too, Haru" he responds, his voice still slightly raspy from crying. That's how we fall asleep; listening to each other's breathing, content knowing that we were truly in love.


End file.
